


No Manners

by cutofmylove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rich Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutofmylove/pseuds/cutofmylove
Summary: Johnny and Ten have a fun summer day at Johnny's mansion.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 11





	No Manners

It was a completely normal summer day, Johnny was changing into his swimming gear while ten headed out to the pool. The pool boy had already set up the pool and Johnny had rushed to the master suite to change. 

All the staff has been instructed to stay far away from the pool for the afternoon while the couple relaxed and enjoyed themselves. 

As Johnny walked onto the patio, he noticed Ten had already gotten onto the diving board with a robe on? Johnny walked father onto the patio nearing the pool to which Ten had noticed him approaching. 

Slowly Ten removes the robe and throws it back onto the patio. Underneath was a very small red bikini that barely covered if anything at all. He turns back around and winks at Johnny who just stares dumbfounded at what Ten is doing. 

Ten continues on with his ploy and slowly but seductively starts taking off the red bikini top and drops it into the pool. He continues to seductively strip himself of the bikini while Johnny continues to stare in bafflement. Ten slowly starts to reach for bottoms slowly sliding them down. After they have come off, he kicks them into the pool and looks over his shoulder to smirk at Johnny before jumping into the pool. 

Johnny just blinks for a second as Ten rises his head wiping away the water. 

“Would you care to join me, Johnny?” Ten says in a sultry voice.

Without hesitation, Johnny pulls off trunks and jumps into the pool encasing himself behind Ten.

“I see you wanna have some fun huh Tennie”

“Well, of course, I wanna have some fun with you”

“Good thing the staff are not here right now because I am going to make you scream my name” 

“Amuse me, Johnny”

\---------

“Johnny I’m tired and I want fried food” whined Ten.

“Tennie I will order food for you okay” 

“Okay but when you’re done I want cuddles”

“Whatever you want Tennie”

“I love you, Johnny”

“I love you too Tennie”

Johnny and Ten cuddle onto the couch waiting for their food to arrive. It arrives after 20 minutes and Johnny goes to pay for it. He walks back to the couch to set it on the coffee table for them to eat while watching a movie. 

After they finished the movie and eating, they started to watch random shows until they both started to get sleepy. 

“Johnny lets go to bed”

“Okay Tennie lets head up then”

Johnny picks up Tennie and they both ascend to the bedroom where they both lie down to sleep. They cuddle into each other and let sleep overpower them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the one pool scene in National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation and thought of this. I couldn't actually write any smut but I tired by best for the scene. Please ignore any grammar or typo errors! Thank you!


End file.
